To Dance, Or Not To Dance?
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: SLASH! No, Potter. I'm asking you to dance.


-SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE- Okay, so I've made it my goal to read EVERY SINGLE Harry/Draco slash!fic on FFnet. It's slow-going, but there's never a dull moment. So, anyway, I was reading slash, drinking Dr. Pepper, and talking to my buddy BoomerRang on IM, when inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. This is what came of it. Please don't flame, because I'm excessively proud of this one. But, if you must flame, flame nicely. Enjoy!

* * *

"Potter." 

Harry Potter looked up from the shepherd's pie he had dubbed his dinner and twisted around on the bench, still holding his fork. He was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him, his face expressionless. Harry frowned, and Hermione and Ron suddenly began paying attention.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, spitting the other boy's surname as if it were a curse word. Malfoy glanced over at the Slytherin table, and Harry followed his gaze. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were all watching Draco. A smirk was getting wider every second on Pansy's pale face. Harry turned back to Draco suspiciously. He half-expected to find himself staring at the wrong end of a wand, but instead he was staring at Draco's fingertips, his pale hand stretched toward him. Harry stared at it, then lifted his gaze to Draco's gray eyes.

"...Is your hand supposed to be significant to me?" he asked, in a conversational tone. Draco sighed and scowled.

"No, _Potter_. I'm asking you to dance."

There was a very pronounced silence as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said at the same time, "_What?_" Draco sighed and gave them all a look of disdain.

"Do you do _everything_ together? I asked Potter to dance! Must I repeat myself?" Draco exclaimed, irritated. Harry's jaw dropped considerably, and Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?" Harry's mouth closed tightly, his lips pursed.

"You wish," he snapped, accepting Draco's hand. Ron and Hermione nearly spazzed.

"Harry, you can't! He's Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. Harry glanced over his shoulder as Draco pulled him to his feet.

"Honestly, Hermione, it's one dance. What could possibly happen?" Draco smirked and led Harry to the space between the staff table and the rest of the table, where all eyes could see them clearly, something that became apparent when the Great Hall suddenly became silent.

Draco smirked again, torn between being repulsed by the prospect of dancing with Harry and enjoying the attention. He pulled out his wand, causing Harry to tense, and waved it. The lights dimmed, and music began playing. It was a soft, lovely waltz. Draco took a step back from Harry and bowed, politely. When he straightened up, Harry bowed very slightly, his eyes watching Draco always.

Draco held out his hand, and Harry took it. Draco pulled Harry forward and placed one hand on Harry's waist, the other entwining his fingers with Harry's. The corner of Harry's mouth tugged downward as he placed his free hand on Draco's shoulder. "Why do I have to be the girl?" he hissed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because I saw you trying to dance with that Gryffindor girl, and it was absolutely dreadful. Embarrassing just to watch," he replied with a sneer. Harry glared at him, his whole body tense as Draco began to lead him in a waltz. "This is to test your grace," Draco said. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Professor McGonagall rise, but Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, placed a hand on her elbow, his twinkling eyes watching the dancing boys with curiosity.

Harry soon realized that his feet were to mirror Draco's. As Draco stepped forward with his left foot, Harry stepped back with his right. Draco stepped to the side, Harry stepped to the side. He placed his feet side-by-side, and Harry did the same. Then he stepped back, and Harry stepped forward.

"Not bad. That was the box step," Draco murmured. Then he stepped forward with his left knee, and straightened up, considerably closer. "That was the rise and fall." Then he proceeded to do what he called the "left box turn," which consisted of four half-boxes, pivotting between each half-box.

"This is the progressive movement," Draco instructed, stepping forward with his left foot. Harry stepped backward, mirroring Draco. Draco stepped to the side with his right foot, the tucked his feet together. Then he stepped forward with his right foot and stepped to the side with his left, Harry all the while mirroring him.

Then Draco began a box step, but he spun Harry around once after he tucked his feet together for the first time. Caught by surprise, Harry nearly fell over, gaining a smirk from Draco. "And I thought you were beginning to get the hang of it." Harry scowled, but didn't answer.

He stepped forward with his left foot, but didn't follow with his right, leaving Harry's toes touching his own. He leaned forward, their chests almost touching. Then he resumed normal position and stepped forward, allowing Harry to step backward. He turned slightly to the left, into the "promenede position." Then his right foot crossed over his left, his hips rotating to the right. Harry mirrored him once again, and then they both tucked their feet together.

Suddenly, the music changed dramatically. This is to test your skill." The music was a lively, jazz of sorts, and Draco began swing-dancing with Harry. The starting position was them standing directly in front of each other, hands held between them. Draco stepped to the side, Harry mirroring him, and brought his right foot to meet his left. Then he stepped back with his left foot, stepped to the side with his right, and brought his left to meet his right.

He stood on his left toe, then stepped to the left. Then his right stepped to the right, and his left foot stepped backwards. He did this slowly, allowing Harry time to mirror him. Then he stepped forward with his left foot, brought his right toe to touch his left perpendicularly, and brought his left foot around behind, completing a one hundred eighty degree turn. Harry mirrored him, but as Draco's toes met, he turned Harry full circle before Harry completed the movement.

Draco stepped forward with his left foot, and Harry mirrored him. He twisted around, spinning Harry as he did so, then stepped back with his left foot. Then he stepped with his left foot at a slight angle, turned so that _he_ was the one spinning, and ended in the opposite direction, left foot back. Harry mirrored him, but did not spin.

They each stepped to opposite sides, heel still but toe twisting before doing the same with the other. Then they brought their first foot in an arc behind the second. The ended facing the same direction, toward the Slytherin table, Draco's left hand holding Harry's right. From that position, Harry could see that Pansy was looking very satisfied. Crabbe and Goyle were just looking stupid. The next table over was the Ravenclaw table, all of its occupants looking shocked beyond measure. Draco smirked.

Draco repeated the motion, then did it again, starting with his left foot. He brought his right foot forward before moving his toe, then bringing his left foot behind his right. While he was doing this, he quietly whispered instructions to Harry to start with his feet together at an angle to Draco's, then place his right foot in line with Draco's, doing the toe twist. Then he brought his left foot behind his right at an angle, and did the toe twist again, before ending with his right foot behind his left.

The next move was simple: Draco stepped forward, then back, with his left foot, Harry mirroring him. The next move was a bit more difficult. Draco stepped forward with his left foot, Harry stepped forward with his right. In almost complete unison, they turned their forward foot at a right angle, stepped back with the other foot, and then stepped even farther back with the first foot.

Back in the starting position, Draco stepped forward with his left foot at a slight angle, and then his right foot met his left, toes touching at an angle. He brought his left foot back, then his right further back. His right did the toe twist, before his left stepped even further back. Harry mirrored this with opposite feet. Then Draco did another turn and the music changed dramatically.

Harry was momentarily taken by surprise. He'd expected a Fox Trot, or perhaps a Tango. But this music was a quick-paced, techno-pop-whatever you wanted to call it sort. It was the kind of music one grinds to, rather than some complicated stepping. Draco pulled out his wand descreetly and flicked it. Instantly, a strobe light began, distorting every movement anyone made.

So Harry was surprised when in one flash of light Draco was standing facing him, neither touching the other, and in the next flash of light Draco was had one hand on Harry's waist and entwined his fingers in Harry's other hand, a mockery of the waltz position. He began to grind his hips into Harry's to the rhythm of the music.

Harry's brain wasn't sure how to react to Draco's hips on his, but his body was certainly enjoying it. As the music sped up, so did Draco's thrusting, and Harry's jeans began to tighten. _This is _so_ messed up!_ the sane part of his mind exclaimed, but Harry quickly pushed aside that part of his brain.

Draco spun Harry around so that their bodies were aligned chest-to-back. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck, his hands running lightly across Harry's chest, then down to his stomach, slipping under the red fabric that was his tee shirt. His left hand on Harry's chest, and his right on his stomach, index finger hooked lightly in his belly-button, Draco began to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry took in a sharp breath as Draco's teeth grazed the crook where his neck joined his shoulder. Draco noticed this, due to the position of his left hand, and he bit down harder, grinning against Harry's skin. Harry tilted his head back in pleasure, and his hands swiftly reached back to find Draco's hips. Taking this as his cue, Draco thrust against Harry's backside, emitting a moan from the Boy Who Lived, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Draco moved his mouth higher up Harry's neck, and then drew away, momentarily admiring the red marks on Harry's tan skin that were his handiwork. Harry turned his head and his green eyes met Draco's, desire very apparent in their emerald depths.

Draco leaned toward Harry, and Harry leaned toward Draco, and their lips met in a fire-and-ice clash as tongues, teeth, and lips struggled for domination. Draco being the taller of the two, leaned his head forward even more, eager to gain domination. He did, but before he could indulge in it, the music stopped, and the lights became glaringly bright.

Harry's and Draco's lips parted, but the rest of their bodies stayed in the same position, as they looked around, momentarily confused. Both had, in the heat of passion, forgotten that they had an audience.

The entire hall was dead silent, all staring at them. The girls were all grinning, obviously enjoying this man-on-man action immensely, as most girls do. Most of the boys were torn between shock and disgust, but the gay ones seemed to have enjoyed the show as much as the girls.

"I think," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence, "that this would be best continued in the bedroom." Nodding, Draco led Harry out of the Great Hall, heading toward the Slytherin common room.

They didn't make it past the first broom cupboard.


End file.
